


Семь

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Семь лет и еще немного.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	Семь

**Author's Note:**

> Уроки окклюменции на 6-м курсе, а не на 5-м, и другие отступления от канона.

**7 курс**  
  
Полдела – произнести приветственную речь на первом ужине; приветственную речь, в которой за каждым словом, как за фальшивой картой фокусника с двумя рубашками, скрывается: «Я не приветствую вас. Я не хочу вас здесь видеть. Вы не должны были возвращаться в школу».  
  
Полдела – повторить ту же речь, но суше, короче и не глядя в лица своих коллег на ежегодном учительском вечере первого сентября.  
  
Полдела – усмирить Кэрроу, уговорив их не нарываться на неприятности и не заставлять коллег пить с ними в честь начала учебного года.  
  
Полдела – добраться до своего-не-своего кабинета, чтобы захлопнуть дверь и с облегчением скользнуть в кресло.  
  
Половина да половина да половина да половина не складываются ни во что целое. «Это еще только начало», – зловеще бормочут с левого плеча. «Когда-нибудь это закончится», – утешают с правого. Старику следовало подарить мне Соломоново кольцо, чтобы я крутил его на пальце, повторяя как заведенный: «Это пройдет. И это тоже пройдет».  
  
Я знаю, что старик подарил Уизли делюминатор. Лучше бы он подарил его мне – сейчас как никогда отчаянно хочется украсть себе немного света, немного чужого света, чтобы выдержать этот сентябрь. Я бы потом вернул, обязательно. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему – не стоит мне освещать сейчас ничего вокруг, чтобы не разглядеть, в какой жопе я оказался.  
  
Я знаю, что старик подарил Грейнджер книгу Бидля. Лучше бы он подарил ее мне – сейчас как никогда отчаянно хочется верить в сказки, пусть даже самые нелепые и неправдоподобные, но обязательно со справедливым концом. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему – не стоит мне сейчас увлекаться самообманом, баловать себя надеждой. Надежда расслабляет. Непозволительно.  
  
Да и Поттер. Он тоже получил от старика куда больше, чем я. Старик любил Поттера; да, его любовь не заканчивалась ничем хорошим, но, по крайней мере, она была.  
  
Поттера несложно любить.  
  
  
**1 курс**  
  
Он был так далеко, и с ним было связано столько невероятных слухов, и он был так! чертовски! несправедливо! жив, что со временем я полностью убедил себя: его не существует. Не знаю, зачем мне понадобилось выдумывать Поттера, отчего я решил, что именно Гарри Поттера не хватает в моей версии реальности, но для чего-то я его выдумал. И поверил настолько, что он ожил, и другие люди тоже начали видеть его. Но я-то знал, в глубине души всегда знал, что он не настоящий, что он выструган из полена, и со временем я настолько укоренился в этом своем помешательстве, что искренне удивился, увидев его в Большом зале, в шеренге ждущих распределения первокурсников.  
  
Я смотрел на него, пока он ждал своей очереди, смотрел, пока он сидел на стуле – из-под мантии виднеются круглые носки грязных ботинок, пальцы вцепились в табурет, Шляпа молчит долго, очень долго. Мне так хотелось встать и закричать: «Кончайте этот фарс, разве может он быть распределен куда-то?! Ведь его нет, его НЕТ!».  
  
Я не сводил с него глаз, пока он шел к гриффиндорскому столу, и широкие рукава мантии болтались – они были слишком длинны, и из них выглядывали только самые кончики пальцев. «Как же он будет держать палочку? – подумал я тогда. – Такими крошечными пальцами?»  
  
– Все в порядке, Северус? – спросила сидевшая рядом Синистра.  
  
Я кивнул. Я был не в порядке, но я кивнул, все равно кивнул.  
  
Потом он уставился на меня. Он пару раз отводил взгляд, но упрямо возвращал его к моему лицу, как поезда возвращаются на одну и ту же станцию снова и снова. Наконец он повернулся и спросил что-то у сидящего рядом мальчишки: долговязый Джордж Уизли, кажется. Тот сделал страшные глаза и зашептал что-то Поттеру – должно быть, о том, что я вампир и пью кровь гриффиндорских первокурсников, или о том, что по ночам я оборачиваюсь тенью и могу проникнуть в любую комнату, где погашен свет.  
  
Гарри Поттер уставился на меня с ужасом. В зале шумели, сотни бездельников и балбесов одновременно шептали что-то своим товарищам, и этот шепот был громче раскатов грома. Я отвел глаза и больше не глядел на Гарри Поттера.  
  
Я запретил себе.  
  
  
  
**7 курс**  
  
Я всегда опаздываю к обеду. Минерва плюет мне в суп – я знаю это и всегда опаздываю к обеду. Когда я прихожу, она невозмутимо крошит хлеб над салфеткой, сухие губы поджаты, ворот строгой школьной блузы затянут вокруг тощей шеи, глаза яростно сверкают. Я сажусь за стол и беру ложку.  
  
Я проглатываю все: и суп, и брошенные в спину оскорбления, и изорванные в клочья бумаги, забытые на столе в учительской. И надписи на стенах, и шепот на педсоветах, и презрительные взгляды. Я зачерпываю ложкой суп и съедаю его, чувство торжества переполняет меня, я почти не ощущаю вкуса. Я знаю, что Минерва плюет туда, и позволяю ей выплевывать свою ненависть таким образом, потому что в противном случае она подсыпала бы мне яда, вызвала на дуэль или совершила какую-нибудь подобную глупость.  
  
Я знаю слишком много, но не знаю самого главного.  
  
Где сейчас Поттер? Когда все это закончится? Успею ли я рассказать ему, успею ли объяснить?..  
  
Будет ли он слушать?  
  
И если будет, то что мне ему сказать?  
  
  
**2 курс**  
  
Я всегда верил Альбусу. Он повторял, снова и снова, как особое заклинание: «Я доверяю Северусу Снейпу».  
  
Он повторял это, и заклинание действовало: я должен был верить в ответ, не мог иначе, не мог оставаться должником в этой игре. И когда Альбус сказал, что мы должны ждать, я тоже поверил.  
  
Я смотрел на блюдечко с печеньем. Круглое плоское печенье с крупицами сахара – они блестели так ярко, что у меня болели глаза. Альбус ходил по кабинету, сложив руки за спиной. Возможно, ему тоже было страшно, возможно, ему тоже хотелось действовать, хотелось броситься в кроличью нору и приходилось крепко сжимать запястье одной руки пальцами другой, заковывая себя в наручники собственных рук.  
  
Я должен был верить Альбусу, по крайней мере я должен был внушить себе, что верю ему. Он знал, что делает, он знал, что все будет в порядке, он не мог рисковать так сильно, ведь он не был похож на глупого азартного игрока – скорее, на вдумчивого стратега.  
  
Я смотрел на печенье и колдовал. Я думал: «Если он выберется живым, я до самой смерти буду покупать все новые книги Локхарта». Я думал: «Если он выберется живым, я всегда буду соглашаться на чай с леденцами, когда Альбус предложит». Я думал: «если он выберется, я никогда больше не назову Минерву драной кошкой, даже про себя»  
  
Я думал: «Если Альбус скажет, что все будет хорошо, он выберется».  
  
Я думал: «О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Что, я так часто чего-то прошу? Да черт возьми!»  
  
Альбус вздрогнул, шагнул ко мне, протянув руку – будто всерьез собирался коснуться меня, тронуть за плечо, или что там люди делают, выражая свои чувства. Но я отодвинулся, не сводя глаз с печенья.  
  
И Альбус сказал:  
  
– Не беспокойся, Северус. Гарри сильный мальчик, он справится. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.  
  
А потом Фоукс вдруг вскрикнул и захлопал крыльями.  
  
  
**7 курс**  
  
Я закрываю дверь своего-не-своего кабинета за полночь. Несколько секунд стою, держась за ручку, не поворачиваясь к темному простору чужой комнаты, к пустоте широкой столешницы, к мягкому свечению старого меча. Стою и держусь за ручку, прислушиваясь к шагам из коридора: даже если что-то случилось, даже если что-то срочное, меня нет, я уже закрыл дверь.  
  
Меня нет, НЕТ в принципе, до семи утра завтрашнего дня.  
  
Шаги затихают, и я отпускаю ручку.  
  
Я сажусь в свое-не-свое кресло, открываю ящик стола. Мне в ладонь выкатывается шар, маленький, молочно-белый шарик.  
  
Я подношу его к губам и говорю: «Шляпа бабули Лонгботтом». Я говорю: «Пушок», я говорю: «мозгошмыги», я говорю: «Грозный Глаз». Иногда я говорю: «Кабанья голова» или «Уизли – наш король».  
  
А потом только слушаю.  
  
_«…итак, с вами был я, Джо Лирдан, и вечерний выпуск «Поттеровского дозора». Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы быть в курсе событий! И не забудьте: наше оружие – это любовь и «бомбарда максима»! А сейчас песни по заявкам. Мистер Лохмач передает привет Принцу, и просит поставить для него песню...»_  
  
Я закрываю глаза, крепче сжимая шар. Слушаю.  
  
_«And I wonder  
Is he different?  
Is he different?  
Has he changed? What's he about?  
Or is he just a liar with nothing to lie about?»_

**3 курс**  
  
Он носил свитера, растянутые, неопрятные. Когда я видел его одетым таким образом, мне хотелось снять с него баллы, мне хотелось отчитать его, мне хотелось подарить ему приличную одежду. Но я не делал этого: мало того, что это было бы глупо, Поттер, к тому же, отчего-то питал пристрастие к подобным одеяниям. Когда наступали выходные, или каникулы, или когда все уходили в Хогсмид, он махал своим друзьям из окна, сутулился, разворачивался, мгновенно теряя свою улыбку «у-меня-все-в-порядке-идите-развлекайтесь», и встречался со мной взглядом. В его глазах читалось: «Ну, что вы сделаете на этот раз, к чему придеретесь? Пожалуйста, валяйте – двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора, пожалуйста. Плевать я хотел!».  
  
И я цеплялся к нему по пустякам, я наказывал его за неуважение, за дерзость, за нерасторопность, за неуклюжесть, за разгильдяйство, за безграмотность, за невнимательность, за любопытство, за наглость, за грубость, за сам факт его существования.  
  
Я смотрел им вслед – мужчина, которого я все еще видел мальчишкой, и мальчишка, с которого все требовали, как со взрослого мужчины. Они шли рядом, оба – в своих ужасных вытянутых свитерах, они говорили вполголоса, а я подслушивал, подслушивал.  
  
Поттер бормотал, вытягивая нитку из свитера:  
  
– Так вы знали их? Моих родителей? Вы можете рассказать мне о них что-нибудь?  
  
Я тоже, я тоже знал. Я тоже мог рассказать.  
  
Но знал, что не расскажу.  
  
  
  
**7 курс**  
  
В этом году я прошу часто. Я открываю глаза в семь утра и лежу в постели, пока не настанет волшебное время: 07:07. Тогда я загадываю желание.  
  
Я загадываю желание, когда падает звезда, и на новый год, и если падает ресница, я прошу, прошу, прошу.  
  
Я прошу силы. Я очень хочу стать сильным. Так, чтобы можно было щедро распоряжаться своей душой, бросая ее то на лед, то в пламя. Так, чтобы можно было держать спину прямо, даже когда никто не видит. Так, чтобы можно было встречаться взглядом со своим отражением, и не вздрагивать при этом.  
  
Так, чтобы каждое утро не приходилось ждать 07:07.

  
**4 курс**  
  
Он вырос, пожалуй, слишком резко. И стал еще сильней походить на гадкого утенка или какого-то другого гадкого птенца, выпавшего из гнезда. Лохматый и несуразный, с короткими ногами и длинными руками, лицо его потеряло детскую округлость и стало скуластым, а глаза…  
  
И, конечно, он был занят совершенно бессмысленными вещами. Он рисовал драконов на полях тетради по зельеделию, он выковыривал изюм из кексов во время ужина и кидался в своего приятеля Уизли, он давал совершенно идиотские интервью, он все выходные летал на метле, тоскуя по отмененным квиддичным матчам.  
  
Он собирался с духом, чтобы пригласить девушку на Святочный бал.  
  
Все знали об этом, все втихомолку посмеивались и делали ставки; Минерва с какой-то неуместной гордостью рассказывала, как скованно Гарри держался во время урока танцев, в какой ужас он пришел от известия, что нужна партнерша, и что ему придется открывать бал.  
  
Я не участвовал в общем веселье; я и сам пришел в ужас, когда Минерва обратилась ко мне с просьбой стать партнером по танцам во время урока, чтобы показать пару движений ученикам.  
  
Старая кошка могла и забыть, могла и не знать; но мне казалось, она знала, и смеялась надо мной так же снисходительно и умиленно, как и над Поттером. Два неуклюжих человека, совершенно не умеющие танцевать.  
  
Поттер так и просидел весь бал на скамейке, глядя на танцующих. Я был слишком занят, чтобы наблюдать за ним – мне следовало проверить сады и оштрафовать всех наглецов, которые ошибочно предположили, что находятся не в школе Чардейства и Волшебства, а в публичном доме, и что темень зеленых ограждений укроет их от учительского ока. Я снимал баллы, рычал и злобствовал, и получил огромнейшее удовлетворение, доведя до слез заносчивую девицу с Рейвенкло, которая предпочла никчемного Диггори никчемному Поттеру.  
  
  
**7 курс**  
  
Я сижу в темноте, скинув ботинки и забравшись с ногами в кресло. Я сижу в темноте и слушаю голос из шара. Слушаю их глупые шутки, вылавливаю среди туманных фраз и иносказаний ценную информацию. И когда ведущий подпольной радиостанции прощается со слушателями до следующего раза, я кладу шар в ящик, запираю ящик на ключ, ухожу в смежную с кабинетом спальню, ложусь на свою-не-свою кровать и притворяюсь спящим, но слышу, все равно слышу песню, которую Мистер Шваркнутый-по-лбу заказал для Принца.  
  
И на следующий день я черпаю ложкой остывший суп, успеваю отскочить от падающих доспехов, умудряюсь угомонить Пивза и выдержать короткий разговор с жалко улыбающимся Слагхорном по поводу новых котлов, на следующий день я затираю самые крамольные надписи на стенах, пока их не обнаружили Кэрроу, я снимаю баллы с Гриффиндора и назначаю отработку Лонгботтому, потому что ему полезно будет на этот раз почистить кубки в Трофейном зале, а не кататься по полу под Круциатисом Алекто.  
  
На следующий день я делаю все то же самое, что и в остальные ужасные понедельники, вот только, состроив серьезную мину и плотно сжав губы, я напеваю про себя:  
  
_«I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Aha, Aha, Aha, Aha»_  
  
  
  
**5 курс**  
  
Он прятал глаза и нарывался на отработки.  
  
Я глядел в упор и назначал взыскания.  
  
Я стоял у него за спиной и глядел, как он рубит флоббер-червей. Неловко, крупно, абсолютно неправильно – он губил мои ингредиенты, так же легко, походя, как губил меня.  
  
Я помнил его растрепанным и сонным, в глупой пижаме, перевесившимся через перила в доме на Гриммо. Мне не нравилось туда приходить, потому что каждой клеточкой своего тела я чувствовал, как дом вышвыривает меня, изгоняет меня из своих комнат, как изгоняют из пыльных портьер пикси или из ведьм – бесовской дух, выжигая его огнем и раскаленным металлом. Блэк не желал видеть меня, но вынужден был открывать мне дверь, и дом прислушивался прежде всего к его внутренним порывам, а уж потом к слабенькому гласу его разума – двери захлопывались, пытаясь прищемить мне нос, стулья скрипели и готовились развалиться подо мной, перила ощеривались занозами, стоило поднести к ним руку. Я старался не оставаться в том доме дольше необходимого, но всегда успевал заметить его, Поттера, вездесущего любопытного Поттера, которому не позволяли знать подробностей его собственной войны.  
  
Я помнил его таким, разгневанным, измученным неизвестностью и ожиданием, и меня пугали перемены, случившиеся с ним за учебный год. Он приходил на отработки молчаливый, апатичный, он не поднимал на меня глаз, и даже когда я принимался поливать его презрением, беспомощно повторяя, какой он безнадежный ученик, какой он ленивый, и невнимательный, и не способный сконцентрироваться на самом простом задании, даже тогда Поттер не глядел на меня.  
  
Он натягивал рукав своей мантии – всегда слишком длинный, всегда слишком просторный – на кисть, тыльная сторона воспалена, шрамы похожи на глубокие черные трещины в коже: «я не должен лгать».  
  
Настойка пустырника и заживляющее зелье, флакон лежал в моем левом кармане, я зачем-то таскал его с собой все эти дни, и достаточно было бы всего лишь поставить перед Поттером флакон – ничего не говоря, ничего не объясняя…  
  
Но тогда бы он поднял глаза, он поднял бы на меня свои глаза, и я не смог бы выдержать его взгляда.  
  
Пришлось передать через выскочку Грейнджер.  
  
  
**7 курс**  
  
Я открываю глаза и дышу: глубокие вдохи, шумные выдохи.  
  
Сегодня мне приснилось, что кто-то прижимается щекой к моему плечу. Его щека была мягкой и гладкой, а дыхание касалось моей кожи. Я открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, сердце мое колотилось быстро и с тоскливой обреченностью. Удар за ударом, пока я не сделаю все, что должен.  
  
До рассвета время еще есть. Я закрываю глаза. Я должен поспать.  
  
Я не должен думать о мантии-невидимке и о том, что совершенно невозможно.  
  
  
**6 курс**  
  
«Плачу пенни за твои мысли», – говорил Альбус зимой того года. Он много шутил тогда; и много говорил о Гарри. Он называл его – «мальчик», наверное, так было легче. Куда легче сказать: «мальчик должен умереть», будто речь идет о каком-то абстрактном мальчике, о ком-то другом, не о Гарри. Не о Гарри.  
  
«Пенни за твои мысли», – говорил мне старик; Поттер же так и не научился закрывать свой разум, и его мысли доставались мне бесплатно. Спутанные, яркие образы бились в его голове, как птицы в прочной клетке. Подозрения, злость, Малфой, ухмыляющийся, глядящий сверху, Альбус, протягивающий руку, кривые зеркала и зеленое пламя, тоска и одиночество, яркий свет Патронуса, лай бульдога, лицо Блэка, падающего за Завесу, учебник и придуманный друг, Принц-полукровка. И мое собственное лицо, уродливое, бледное, наполовину скрытое в тени; мои глаза, следящие неотступно, мои губы, безжалостно усмехающиеся, мои руки, пальцы – как продолжение волшебной палочки, жесткие, деревянные, с искрами заклинания на подушечках.  
  
– У вас температура, вы бредите, Поттер, – пробормотал тогда я. Мне не было нужды прикасаться к его лбу, чтобы почувствовать жар, опаливший ладонь. – Отправляйтесь в лазарет, и больше никогда не являйтесь ко мне на урок в таком состоянии, вы поняли меня?  
  
Он бредил весь год; он был не в себе. То впадал в хандру, тоскуя о своем крестном, то становился лихорадочно веселым, едва не убил Малфоя, учился как проклятый, чтобы затем нарушить с десяток школьных правил, краснел, бледнел и определенно что-то скрывал.  
  
Альбус тревожился за него, что было достаточно глупо, учитывая обстоятельства – все равно, что беспокоиться из-за душевного состояния жертвенного агнца. Минерва пыталась вызвать его на разговор и потерпела неудачу; даже его друзья, верная свита, тревожно переглядывались за его спиной.  
  
Меня не должно было все это занимать; собственная ноша, собственный секрет сдавил плечи так, что ни вздохнуть, ни выпрямиться. И все же я терялся: Поттер улыбался мне, улыбался МНЕ, без вызова или издевки. Он подошел ко мне за советом по поводу эссе по зельям – ему казалось, можно выполнить задание лучше, но в библиотеке он не нашел нужной книги. Я резко ответил, что нет смысла обращаться ко мне с подобными вопросами, раз уж зельеделие преподает Слагхорн, Я добавил, что прежде не замечал за ним интереса к учебе и стремления приложить хоть сколько-нибудь больше стараний, нежели требуется для того, чтобы скопировать работу мисс Грейнджер. И попросил впредь не отнимать у меня время, потому что я им дорожу в достаточной степени, чтобы тратить его на бестолковых и ленивых учеников.  
  
Он выслушал, кивнул и улыбнулся. Опять.  
  
Иной раз он был молчаливым и покорным, а затем вдруг срывался на крик, дерзил, и от стихийных всплесков магии звенело в ушах. Вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, он предлагал мне свою помощь – донести книги или убрать наглядный материал с парт после урока; получив отказ, только качал головой, улыбаясь. Однажды я встретил его в коридоре, сидящим на корточках и сжимающим ладонями виски. Я кинулся к нему, чтобы помочь, спросить, сделать хоть что-то, но когда полы моей мантии оказались в поле его зрения, он вздрогнул всем телом, поднял на меня глаза и ошпарил взглядом, таким взглядом, который был хуже удара, хуже всего на свете. Ожоги потом неделю не сходили, я покрывал их мазью и мучил пальцами, растирая, втирая боль себе в кожу, глубже, чтобы пропитала до костей, чтобы осталась во мне вместе с памятью о его взгляде, затравленном, беззащитном, пронзительном.  
  
Я так и не коснулся его тогда.  
  
В эту игру можно было играть вдвоем, но я не знал правил. Потому выбирал другие игры; пантомиму, к примеру, – мое тело сжималось, когда Альбус произносил имя Поттера, я пытался обернуться вокруг себя, спрятавшись внутри своих плеч, ребер и тазовых костей, завернуться внутрь себя палочкой корицы. Я также играл в прятки; прятался от собственных снов, глотая зелья или кофе, прятался, потому что уже знал, что прячется в них, какая постыдная, бесполезная истина; знал, чье лицо возникнет в ночи, чтобы глядеть на меня до самого звонка будильника.  
  
А затем я сыграл в русскую рулетку. Я оставил чашу с секретами, с тем, что я никогда не хотел бы показывать Поттеру; там была правда обо мне, о том, кем я был на самом деле. Ребенок, слишком трусливый, чтобы вступиться за собственную мать. Мальчишка, слишком наивный, чтобы понять – у издевательств не всегда должна быть объективная причина. Юноша, слишком слабый, чтобы устоять перед темной, злой силой и мощью. Мужчина, слишком упрямый, чтобы позволить себе заботиться о чужом сыне. Человек, слишком уставший, чтобы продолжать скрывать свои недостойные, непозволительные, неправильные чувства.  
  
Несколько воспоминаний, самых ярких, самых мучительных, самых искренних… Я оставил их в Мыслесливе для Поттера, я оставил их там, уже зная – все патроны заряжены, и, сколько ни крути барабан револьвера, выстрел прозвучит.  
  
Я только не знал, какой именно патрон убьет меня. Мне пришлось это выяснить достаточно скоро – жалость. Жалость в глазах Поттера; такая сильная, что едва не закричал: «мне не нужна помощь грязнокровки», снова, опять. Я не помню, ударил ли я его… я не помню… кажется, встряхнул, быть может, угрожал, я не помню ничего, кроме жалости в его глазах.  
  
Последней нашей игрой были догонялки. Я убегал, и вслед мне неслись заклятья – слабенькие, беспомощные, они не способны были бы убить меня, даже если бы попали в цель. Одно все же попало, ударило прямо в спину, болью пронзило, самое страшное заклятье:  
  
«Трус!»  
  
Но и эта боль быстро прошла. Я знал, что мне больше не придется сидеть на кухне в доме Блэка, я знал, что мне не придется слушать, как Минерва спорит с Флитвиком по поводу тренировок на квиддичном поле, я знал, что уже никогда Поттер не улыбнется мне, и это было хорошо, и было в этом некое освобождение.  
  
Я аппарировал, схватив за шкирку Малфоя.  
  
Сердце не болело. Все было хорошо.

**7 курс**  
  
Я снова и снова слышу их, когда шагаю по коридору. Когда Флитвик собирает детей, якобы для репетиций хора, а на самом деле, чтобы подкормить укрепляющими и заживляющими зельями – как он думает, кто же их готовит, неужто Слагхорн?! – и я притворяюсь, будто не знаю об этом. Я слышу их, когда Лонгботтом провожает меня пристальным взглядом, хотя его правый глаз так заплыл, что уже ничего не видит. Я слышу их, когда по ночам где-то хлопает оконная створка, долго, всю ночь, и невозможно закрыть глаза, потому что даже зелья перестали спасать от кошмаров. Я слышу их, когда в «Поттеровском дозоре» Джо Лирдан сообщает, что никаких вестей от Фродо, Сэма и Горлума пока нет, но кольцо рано или поздно будет уничтожено, и Саурон может засунуть свой глаз себе в задницу – что бы это ни значило. Я слышу их, когда Амикус впервые выходит из подчинения и отказывается передать грязнокровку из Хаффлпафа под мой личный контроль. Я слышу их, когда мне приходится бесстрастно хлебать суп, в который плюнула большая половина педагогического состава, и я утешаю себя, что, по крайней мере Хагрид туда пока еще не мочится. Я слышу их, когда обнаруживаю в руках чокнутой девчонки Лавгуд, сумасбродной Уизли и недоумка Лонгботтома древнюю реликвию, меч Гриффиндора. Я слышу их, когда один за другим пропадают мои ученики, Финниган, Томас, сестры Патил, Чанг, Браун… пропадают, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, ничего не могу добиться от Кэрроу, ничего не получаю в ответ на мои вопросы от других педагогов – разве что презрительные ухмылки. Мне остается только гадать, живы они или мертвы, прячутся в безопасном месте или гниют в подвалах мэнора, преподнесенные Лорду в качестве хогвартских сувениров. Вот когда я думаю об этом, рыча в бессильной ярости, меряя шагами мой-не-мой кабинет, я слышу их особенно четко.  
  
Альбусовы «пожалуйста». Они кислые и хрустят на языке, они преследуют меня, от них невозможно избавиться. Альбусовы «пожалуйста». «Пожалуйста, защити школу», «пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы мальчик довел дело до конца», «пожалуйста, позаботься об учениках».  
  
Пара сотен душ, мои ученики. Пара сотен душ на моих плечах, давит, пригибает к земле, и поэтому я не двигаюсь с места, когда вслед за ланью из-за деревьев выходит Поттер. Я не двигаюсь, не смею, не имею права, но я могу смотреть.  
  
Он исхудал, осунулся, лицо угрюмое, и этот вечный свитер, на два размера больше, чем нужно… Мне снова хочется подобрать ему одежду по размеру, когда я вижу, как он натягивает рукава на кончики пальцев.  
  
Я слежу за ним издали, как следил всегда, все эти годы; он не чувствует моего взгляда, он уже заметил меч на дне озера, раздевается быстро, не давая себе шанса передумать. Я гляжу на его ребра. Когда Гарри поднимает руки вверх, чтобы стянуть с себя майку, кожа на ребрах натягивается, и они видны отчетливо. Они похожи на скелет крыльев, будто ангел встал за его спиной и обнял своими крыльями, защищая сердце.  
  
Я гляжу, как Поттер погружается в ледяную воду озера, прыгает с головой, по-гриффиндорски безрассудно. Я гляжу, как успокаивается поверхность, сглаживаются круги, расходящиеся к заснеженным, заледенелым берегам, я гляжу, как падают крошечные снежинки на мои пальцы.  
  
Чем больше проходит времени, тем сложнее мне дышать. Будто в легких хлюпает вода, будто кожу стягивает холод, будто подводное давление сжимает грудь.  
  
Я думаю: «Если сейчас закричит птица, он выберется». Я думаю: «Если мои руки почувствую холод, он выберется». Я думаю: «Если поднимется ветер – ветерок – крохотный сквозняк хотя бы – он выберется».  
  
Но ничего не происходит; ничего.  
  
Мне кажется, что все кончено, мне кажется, что уже ничего никогда не будет хорошо, на миг мне все равно – дикое, ослепительное желание спасти, вытащить, помочь почти побеждает, и я дергаюсь вперед, осыпая снежные шапки с кустов, но затем…  
  
«Пожалуйста, Северус».  
  
Я застываю и гляжу, как спустя вечность, две вечности, семь вечностей Рон Уизли с шумом погружается в воду, а через несколько секунд звенящей тишины они всплывают на поверхность, оба.  
  
Я отступаю на шаг, еще, и еще, я пячусь назад, не в силах отвернуться, я должен убедиться, что он жив, что Гарри жив, что он действительно кашляет, согнувшись на белоснежном снегу, и в руках его меч… Шаг, шаг, еще шаг, я ступаю по снегу, меж черных деревьев, мимо серых холмов, мимо уютно подсвеченной желтой лампой изнутри палатки, вокруг которой беспокойно нарезает круги Грейнджер, шаг, шаг, еще шаг, я отхожу достаточно далеко, чтобы аппарировать, не привлекая внимания к их укрытию, и вскоре я уже в школе.  
  
Я иду по коридорам, держа спину прямо, и пряча в карманах руки, потому что они белые от холода и слишком сильно дрожат. Я оказываюсь в безопасности своего-не-своего кабинета и запираю дверь слишком рано, мне надо бы пройтись по коридорам – сегодня дежурство Кэрроу, мне надо идти на шаг впереди и распугивать всех идиотов из Армии Дамблдора, которые считают себя героями, но ведут военные действия против самих себя все это время.  
  
Но я не могу. Немогунемогунемогу больше, я должен это услышать, хоть все равно ничего нового болтливый ведущий «Поттеровского дозора» мне не сообщит, я должен услышать его резкий, чуть хриплый голос, который столько раз объявлял: «Победа снова за Гррррриффиндором!!!». Я должен услышать, что за песня сегодня прозвучит в эфире для Принца, запертого в высокой каменной башне.  
  
Я беру в руки белый шар, но замерзшие руки слишком неповоротливы, слишком неуклюжи, шар падает на пол, с тихим печальным звуком – и трещина похожа на молнию.  
  
К рукам возвращается чувствительность и они снова чувствуют боль, и то же самое происходит с моим сердцем, так больно – от ненависти, которая слишком велика, чтобы поместиться внутри. Она рвет плоть и кожу, брызгает во все стороны смердящими кляксами темноты, ненависть, великая сила, о которой Альбус не любил упоминать – потому что не любил ненавидеть.  
  
Я же ненавижу любить.  
  
Я ненавижу себя за то, что моя любовь не настолько чиста, чтобы спасти Поттера, как когда-то сделала любовь его матери. Я ненавижу себя за то, что моя любовь – недостаточно веский повод, чтобы заткнуть уши и прекратить слышать все эти «пожалуйста».  
  
Я ненавижу себя за то, что уже выбрал, какие воспоминания оставлю Поттеру, если не успею поговорить с ним прежде, чем все закончится.  
  
Ненавижу свою трусость, ненавижу, что ошарашу мальчишку за пару минут до его смерти, ненавижу, что мне так легко было решить, что я ему скажу на прощание.  
  
Ненавижу, что мне придется плюнуть любовью, не в тарелку – прямо ему в глаза, и ненавижу, что этот жалкий плевок мигом растворится в океанских водах любви, которую к нему испытывают другие.  
  
Я ненавижу себя за то, что считаю себя достойным внести свою лепту в то цунами, которое Альбус называл «великой силой», и которое однажды утопит мальчишку.  
  
Мне стоило бы выцарапать это на тыльной стороне ладони.  
  
«Я не должен любить» – тысячу раз; «я не должен любить, потому что моя любовь бессильна».  
  
Я шепчу:  
  
– Клювокрыл.  
  
Я говорю:  
  
– Г.А.В.Н.Э.  
  
Я умоляю:  
  
– Фоукс.  
  
Я кричу во всю глотку:  
  
– Бродяга! Вредилки Уизли! Годрик! Магглы! Хедвиг! Нимбус-2000! Слизеринский Упырь! Бобы Берти Боббс! Любовь! Поттер! Гарри Поттер!  
  
Шар молчит, холодный, мертвый.  
  
Мертвый, как человек, который подарил мне его.  
  
Как человек, который обещал – обещал! – что все будет хорошо, что все наладится. Как человек, который обещал, что защитит ее, а потом взял с меня клятву защищать Гарри, как человек, который ни разу не выполнил свое обещание. Как человек, который повторял, что нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы любить.  
  
Где ты? Почему ты не можешь помочь мне? Ведь ты обещал, обещал… Пожалуйста, Альбус! Хоть раз! Пожалуйста, Альбус!!!  
  
Шар вспыхивает белым светом.  
  
И я, вздрогнув, произношу еще раз. Громко, четко:  
  
– Альбус.  
  
Из шара несется: _«Итак, сегодня у нас в гостях был мистер Ромул из диких таежных лесов, и вы слушали вечерний обзор новостей. Не забывайте настраиваться на нашу волну, чтобы быть в курсе событий. Любите друг друга, если, конечно, вы не соплохвосты – их и так достаточно на нашей планете. И, как обычно, песни по заявкам...»_  
  
Из шара, освещающего тусклым светом кромешную тьму и этого кабинета, и этого замка, и этой вселенной, несется: _«Мистер Ловец передает привет Принцу и просит поставить для него...»_  
  
Из шара, который я прижимаю к груди обеими руками, несется:  
  
_«Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...»_  
  
Нет, Гарри, нет.

**Снова 7 курс**  
  
«…РА НЕ ПОБЕДИТЬ!» – полустертая надпись вьется по стене коридора, буквы большие, мазки щедрые, только вот косо написано – «ДИТЬ» почти касается каменного пола, хотя «РА» еще достаточно высоко.  
  
Я разглядываю ее несколько минут, прежде чем пойти дальше. Ее решили не стирать, оставить на память. Здесь многое оставлено на память – черный остов Выручай-комнаты, где погиб Крэбб, руины на втором этаже, где велись самые яростные дуэли, отметины на стенах, куда попадали проклятья, черная свеча выгоревшей изнутри Гремучей Ивы, и я. Я тоже оставлен на память, черный, весь в отметинах, с руинами там, где должно находиться человеческое горло, выгоревший изнутри. Я – как Хогвартс, а Хогвартс бессмертен. Так что меня ничуть не удивляет, что я выжил.  
  
Меня удивляет то, что выжил он. Гарри Поттер. Меня удивляет это каждую секунду, мысль, что он все-таки жив, даже спустя четыре месяца нова и поразительна для меня. Как когда-то прежде я привыкал к мысли, что он все-таки существует, и не является плодом моего воображения, как затем привыкал к знанию, что ему предстоит умереть в конце сказки про битву добра и зла, так теперь учусь жить с вечным удивлением изнутри, удивлением и счастьем.  
  
Счастье… Достаточно непривычное для меня чувство. Похоже на то, будто внутренности ошпаривает кипятком, но тут же заливает обезболивающим зельем, прежде чем что-то успеешь почувствовать. Постоянный страх, что вот-вот будет больно, и облегчение от того, что боли все-таки нет.  
  
Он жив. Он в школе. Решил проучиться еще один год, чтобы с полным правом утверждать, что закончил среднее магическое образование – можно подумать, все эти годы он хоть чему-то учился, я имею в виду не уроки морали и храбрости, но, к примеру, даты восстания гоблинов или рецепт Болтливого зелья, знания, без которых, разумеется, ни одному нормальному человеку не прожит в современном обществе.  
  
Это правильно, то, что он здесь. То, что у нас есть этот седьмой курс, наконец-то настоящий, и можно притвориться, что прошлый год был страшной ошибкой, репетицией, дурным и сумбурным сном, вроде тех, что снятся под утро или на полный желудок.  
  
Я преподаю зелья, как и должен, и вернулся в подземелья – они практически не пострадали от разрушений, не то что Астрономическая башня, которую какой-то великан сбил начисто, словно и не бывало. Многие студенты близки к трауру по этому поводу – ведь башня так хороша была для тайных свиданий под звездами; как по мне, так без нее стало лучше.  
  
Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли повсюду ходят вместе; с ними Лонгботтом, девица Уизли и Лавгуд. У нас теперь два седьмых курса, впервые за всю историю школы. Хагрид любит громогласно шутить, что «еще бы одну семерку – и был бы джек-пот!». Я не понимаю этой шутки, но мои коллеги привыкли к тому, что я редко улыбаюсь, так что мне не приходится вежливо смеяться.  
  
Минерва извинилась передо мной. Она также честно, по-гриффиндорски, призналась насчет супа; мне кажется, и ей, и мне было бы приятней, если бы некоторые вещи остались несказанными, однако я уважаю ее прямоту. Конечно, я сказал, что прощаю ее – я давно усвоил, что это проще, чем действительно прощать.  
  
Мне нравится послевоенный Хогвартс, нравится ходить по коридорам без страха, что за следующим углом я увижу, как пытают Круциатисом ребенка. Мне нравится спать в подземельях, там темно и лунный свет не проникает, поэтому я засыпаю мгновенно и не успеваю ни о чем подумать перед сном.  
  
Мне нравится заниматься своими исследованиями, которые я собирался мелочно уничтожить перед Битвой, потому что был уверен, что не выживу – хорошо, что в последний момент я все-таки сохранил их.  
  
Я счастлив и умиротворен; даже такая мелочь, как отсутствие нужной книги на полке в библиотеке не может испортить моего благостного расположения духа. Я подхожу к Пинс с запиской; мне нравится, что она понимает меня с полуслова, и ей нужно лишь мельком взглянуть на мои каракули, прежде чем ответить. Пинс могла наблюдать меня, просиживающего над книгой часами, когда я был учеником; она нередко напоминала мне о закрытии библиотеки, когда я слишком увлекался чтением; как и для нее, для меня это место всегда было убежищем. Пинс ни разу не попыталась защитить меня в те годы, но ни разу не облила презрением или ненавистью в годы более поздние, когда все остальные спешили прояснить свою позицию по отношению ко мне «и моим прихвостням Кэрроу». Равнодушная, хладнокровная – когда-то я ненавидел ее за это, а теперь благодарен. Мне нравится Пинс. Она указывает куда-то за стеллажи – должно быть, книга там. Я иду туда и вижу Поттера; он сгорбился за столом, рассеянно покусывая сахарное перо, и читает книгу, которая мне нужна.  
  
Мерлин. Ну, мне-то понятно, зачем нужна книга «Грибы-симбионты в зельеделии: шляпки прочь!», а что с ней делает Поттер?  
  
Не нравится мне все это.  
  
Шагаю к Поттеру, вплотную, так, чтобы нависать над ним и казаться угрожающим. Я все еще пытаюсь казаться угрожающим, после того, как цеплялся за его руки в Визжащей Хижине.  
  
Поттер поднимает на меня глаза, затем поднимает брови, говорит безмятежно:  
  
– Профессор?  
  
Паршивец делает это нарочно. Он знает; он знает, чего я хочу, он знает обо мне куда больше, чем я готов признать. Хрустальный флакон в его пальцах; хрустальный флакон с моим признанием. Я стараюсь не думать об этом.  
  
– Книга.  
  
Слово получается слабым и хромым, у него ампутирована последняя буква, и оно звучит так, будто облито моей кровью. Горло дерет нещадно. Я делаю над собой усилие:  
  
– Нужна.  
  
Вдох; боль это иллюзия, всего лишь вспышки импульсов в коре головного мозга. Я выдавливаю едва слышное:  
  
– Сейчас.  
  
И больше меня ни на что не хватает. Я способен только прижать руки к бокам, чтобы справиться с желанием схватиться за шею. Поттер глядит с беспокойством – повязка на ране наверняка намокла и пропиталась кровью. Все снова наперекосяк, снова идет не так, как надо, я не собирался истекать кровью в библиотеке, не собирался говорить с Поттером – я не собирался говорить вообще ни с кем еще долгие месяцы, вообще-то. И уж точно я не хочу вновь видеть жалость в его зеленых глазах.  
  
С меня достаточно.  
  
Разворачиваюсь и собираюсь уходить, когда теплая ладонь касается моей руки.  
  
– Профессор, постойте! Ведь вам нужна книга.  
  
Тяну руку, чтобы забрать ее, но Поттер нахально улыбается.  
  
– Мне тоже она нужна. И тоже срочно. Я собираюсь сделать проект по зельям, вы знаете, что-то вроде внеклассной работы. Профессор Слагхорн говорил, что у меня есть способности. На самом деле это из-за вашего учебника, конечно, но может, я действительно на что-то способен, как думаете? В общем, я решил попробовать, и Гермиона подсказала мне одну идею, только я вам пока не скажу – это будет что-то вроде сюрприза. Вы не обязаны будете это проверять, конечно, ведь это не домашнее задание, но я все равно хотел бы, чтобы вы на это взглянули. Когда будет готово. – Он тараторит без умолку, продолжая все так же глупо и самодовольно улыбаться, и я вдруг осознаю – понимание как удар, как яркая вспышка молнии – он же просто волнуется!  
  
Видно, что-то прочитав на моем лице (сотню галлеонов за мысли, две сотни, семь сотен…), Поттер затыкается, делает глубокий вдох и продолжает куда спокойней:  
  
– Итак, почему бы нам просто не почитать эту книгу вдвоем? Раз уж мы оба здесь, и второго экземпляра нет. Я читаю не слишком медленно, вам не придется ждать меня по три часа на каждой странице.  
  
Он отодвигает соседний стул, выжидающе глядя на меня. И снова я вижу вызов в его глазах: «Рискнешь? Поднимешь револьвер к виску?»  
  
Конечно, мне приходится ждать его по три часа на каждой странице. Учитывая, что я не в состоянии разобрать ни строчки, потому что Поттер сидит слишком близко, и мне сразу начинает казаться, что я слишком громко глотаю, и как назло, возникает ощущение, что вот-вот заурчит в животе, хотя я ел всего пару… ну да, несколько часов назад. Я не могу пошевелиться, чтобы не задеть его плечом, и не могу резко встать и уйти, потому что это будет трусостью, и потому что я не хочу уходить.  
  
Я все смотрю и смотрю, как Поттер рассеянно крутит вылезшую нитку на вытянутом рукаве своего нелепого свитера. И думаю: «Он мог бы спланировать все более изящно, не так очевидно, в самом-то деле».  
  
Поттер внимательно глядит на страницу. И напевает себе под нос, едва слышно:  
  
_«I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real...»_

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> В фанфике использовались следующие композиции:
> 
> Fuel (Ani DiFranco)
> 
> «И мне интересно,  
> Он стал другим? Он стал другим?  
> Он изменился?  
> Или он просто лжец, которому не о чем лгать?»
> 
> I’m On My Way (Proclaimers)
> 
> «Я сегодня в пути  
> От страданий к счастью,  
> Ага, ага, ага, ага!»
> 
> Wonderwall (Oasis)
> 
> «Но может быть  
> Ты станешь тем, кто спасет меня?»
> 
> I Want To Break Free (Queen)
> 
> «Я влюбился,  
> Я впервые влюбился,  
> И теперь-то я знаю, что это по-настоящему»


End file.
